Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 081
! | ruby japanese = | romaji = Iēgā Hokaku Sakusen | japanese translated = Operation: Capture Yeager! | episode number = 81 | japanese air date = October 21, 2009 | english air date = November 13, 2010 | japanese opening = FREEDOM | japanese ending = -OZONE- | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Level Eater | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Nagare Namikaze }} "Get With The Program, Part 1", known as "Operation: Capture Yeager!" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on October 21, 2009 and in the United States on November 13, 2010. Episode summary::[[Lazar steals the engine program that Bruno and Yusei created. Yusei and the others must go after him in order to retrieve the program.]] Summary Pursuing Lazar After discovering that Lazar was the one who stole Yusei and Bruno's program, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno head out after him in order to get it back. Lazar realizes that he is being followed and manages to lose them inside a shopping mall, but Yusei and Bruno figure out that they've been tricked and manage to follow Lazar to a closed-down building. Inside, Lazar meets Primo and hands over the program. Primo dismisses him and discovers that Yusei and Bruno have infiltrated the building. Inside, the two find a factory area full of unfamiliar machinery, which Bruno likens to that of a spaceship. Before the two can investigate further, however, the alarms activate and Yusei and Bruno are separated from each other. The Factory's Secret Shortly afterwards, Yusei encounters Lazar, who denies to have any involvement with the theft. Then, a giant security robot activated by Primo appears before them. It proceeds to close down all of the exits, proclaiming that Yusei must defeat it in a duel to proceed. Yusei accepts, though is quickly put into a tight spot as the robot analyzes and counters every move he makes. Meanwhile, Bruno encounters a a new room, but he is surprised by Primo, who knocks him out. Primo then installs the program into the systems of an army's worth of Duelbots. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Guard Robot Turn 1: Yusei Yusei draws. He then activates "One for One" to send "Speed Warrior" from his hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Level Eater" ( 1/600/0) in Defense Position. Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" ( 3/1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" in order to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" ( 2/900/400) from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. Yusei then tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" ( 5/2300/1300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Junk Warrior", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Level 2 or below monsters Yusei controls ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 2900/1300). Yusei sets a card. Turn 2: Guard Robot Guard Robot draws. It then activates "Level Limit - Area B". Now all Level 4 or above monsters will be changed to Defense Position while "Level Limit - Area B" is face-up; "Junk Warrior" is switched to Defense Position. The Guard Robot sets three cards. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei activates his face-down "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" ( 2/900/400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, but the Guard Robot activates its face-down "Malfunction" to negate the activation of "Graceful Revival" and re-set it by paying 500 Life Points (Guard Robot 4000 → 3500). Since "Graceful Revival" has been negated, "Speed Warrior" returns to the Graveyard. Since a Counter Trap Card the Guard Robot controls has negated one of Yusei's cards, the Robot Special Summons "Lock Dragon" ( 3/0/2000) in Defense Position. Now while "Lock Dragon" is in face-up Defense Position, both players are forbidden from Special Summoning monsters. The Guard Robot then activates its face-down "Counter Force", which gains a Charge Counter due to a Counter Trap Card being activated. During the Guard Robot's Standby Phase, it can send "Counter Force" to the Graveyard and inflict 1000 damage to Yusei for each Charge Counter that was on "Counter Force". The Guard Robot intends to put four Charge Counters on "Counter Force". :Continued next episode... Trivia * In the dub, at the end of the episode Yusei says that he must get his game on which is reference to Jaden Yuki's catchphrase from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Mistakes * In the dub, Yusei called "Level Eater" a Level 2 monster while it was shown as (and is) a Level 1 monster. * At the very end of the episode, Yusei's Duel Disk is missing from his arm in the final shot (As can be seen above in the page image) *When Yusei activates "Graceful Revival", it shows the Japanese artwork while the angels should be erased out, not be shown naked. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.